


Mãos

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Angst, POV Castiel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: Importante missão tinha sido conferida ao ser a quem aquelas mãos pertenciam. Sacrifício nada significava quando o Homem Justo devia ser salvo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [HANDS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420899) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



                Arcaicas, carregavam, em suas palmas imateriais, apenas uma fagulha. Fechadas, instilavam na preciosa carga um pouco da luz de que eram feitas.

                Importante missão tinha sido conferida ao ser a quem aquelas mãos pertenciam. Sacrifício nada significava quando o Homem Justo devia ser salvo.

                Quando chegara a hora, portando a lâmina conferida a ele pelas hostes celestiais, o Anjo avançara bravamente até encontrar a centelha que brilhava em meio à escuridão.

*****

                Arrancada à força de onde se encontrava, a alma fraturada emitia uma energia incerta. Confusa pela ausência momentânea de dor, pulsava debilmente.

                Lentamente abrindo os dedos - longas colunas de luz azulada – para observar, a fortaleza do ser que tinha sido retirado da Perdição revelou-se, afinal, quando resplandeceu em contato com a energia divina de seu portador.

                Qualquer anjo da Hoste, mesmo um Arcanjo, sentir-se-ia honrado ao receber a missão de restaurar o Homem Justo para que pudesse ser instrumento da compleição do Plano Divino. A honra, entretanto, recaíra sobre Castiel. Desconhecendo vaidade e orgulho, vivia em obediência e humildade, o agente perfeito para os desígnios celestiais.

                Imbuído da importância de seus atos, disse uma prece silenciosa para que pudesse executar com diligência a grande tarefa que lhe tinha sido confiada. A primeira parte da missão em nada se comparava àquela que se encontrava à frente.

                Acessando as memórias gravadas em sua mente por toda existência, reviu o que era necessário fazer. O Pai havia garantido que todos os anjos conhecessem a estrutura material daquele que deveria ser o receptáculo humano do defensor supremo do Paraíso quando o momento do embate final chegasse.

                Lenta e cuidadosamente se pôs a trabalhar. Encapsulando a, por ora, fragilizada alma em sua própria luz, procurava garantir que estivesse forte o suficiente para ser o cerne em torno do qual o corpo humano seria reconstruído. Os resquícios do corpo original, severamente dilacerados, jaziam em seu túmulo, na Terra, quando Castiel resgatara a alma. Ele, que nunca conhecera o Homem Justo em vida, podia recriá-lo sob a orientação direta de Deus.

                Quando o fulgor se tornou mais brilhante e estável, o anjo começou a tecer, de acordo com o projeto original do Criador, o invólucro que a envolveria.

                Infinitesimais estruturas celulares formaram as unidades básicas do organismo. Estas, unidas de acordo com as funções específicas que lhes eram conferidas, criaram tecidos e órgãos. Castiel, apesar de inteiramente focado na tarefa, não podia evitar sentir-se humilde diante de tão impressionante criação.

                Como um embrião no ventre materno, nas palmas radiantes do anjo, o ser se desenvolvia rapidamente. Logo jazia nelas o corpo inanimado de um garoto de pele pálida e cabelos claros, substituído em seguida pelas formas acabadas de um jovem na plenitude da vida.

                Inconsciente ainda, a alma aos poucos readquirindo a potência, o corpo era estranhamente interessante aos olhos do Anjo. Havia milênios se mantivera afastado da Humanidade, mas confrontado com um de seus mais importantes espécimes, não conseguia evitar e o estudava atentamente. Mesmo que a localização de cada fio de cabelo, a curvatura dos membros ou a cor exata das pupilas estivesse meticulosamente entranhada em sua memória, não podia deixar de se maravilhar com o formato das vértebras, a natural delicadeza das impressões digitais ou a aparente imperfeição das pequenas manchas castanhas que lhe cobriam a pele.

                Uma nova camada de percepção se agregou ao conhecimento que carregava, como o artista que executa uma obra havia muito idealizada, vivenciando finalmente o prazer da criação para perder-se, em seguida, em sua apreciação estética.

                Esse pensamento o fez tremer, envergonhado. Não podia nem ao menos conceber ser o criador de algo, muito menos um ser tão perfeito quanto aquele que segurava nas mãos. Castiel era um mero artesão, reproduzindo a criação perfeita do Pai. Pediu perdão por sua perda de perspectiva, que o fizera sentir, por uma fração de segundo, orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

                Antes que pudesse terminar a oração, o corpo, até então inerte, agitou-se, o ar penetrando em seus pulmões em uma aguda inspiração.

                Relembrado da urgência de sua missão, envolveu-lhe as formas com tecidos, como havia sido instruído e o devolveu ao local onde os dois homens o haviam sepultado.

                Desconhecia, porém, que aquele único pensamento alterara a forma final do homem que reconstruíra, adicionando a ele uma marca indelével. Sem perceber, assinara uma obra que não era sua.


End file.
